


Like a Person Who Lost Their Mind, I Love You

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Written for the creekcrew's valentines event using the prompts "Sorry I'm sick on valentines day" and date gone wrong."In fact, Craig is kind of hoping that these odysseys will become fewer and further between. He hopes that maybe in a year or so Tweek will want to settle down."





	Like a Person Who Lost Their Mind, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary: written for the creekcrew's valentines event using the prompts "Sorry I'm sick on valentines day" and date gone wrong.  
> Thank you so much to blame canada for beta'ing this!
> 
> Soudtrack: I Love You - Exid

Over the year they’d been together, Craig had been slowly learning that Tweek is much more adventurous than he is. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, but it puts him out of his comfort zone near constantly. Tweek takes him to bars and clubs he’s never heard of before- he shows up sometimes and spontaneously takes Craig wherever his heart desires. It’s exciting definitely, at times frustrating, but never boring. 

 

Craig’s boring time is spent by himself, because even couples can’t spend every minute together. Craig can spend his weekends alone sometimes, especially when Tweek has somewhere else to be that doesn’t involve him. Craig can spend them curled in a blanket, reading a book and petting his cats, and he finds this just as fulfilling. Not every day has to be some exciting odyssey. In fact, Craig is kind of hoping that these odysseys will become fewer and further between. He hopes that maybe in a year or so Tweek will want to settle down. 

 

He doesn’t mean that he wants to necessarily stop the adventures altogether, but he does want to live together, maybe get married. Maybe Tweek will adopt his cats. Tweek doesn’t have any pets; he goes away without warning too often. He’s kind of surprised they’ve made it a year in, seeing as Tweek has always been a flighty commitment-phobe since forever. Craig thinks that Tweek is growing up, slowly. Maybe. 

 

They’ve actually been not-boyfriends for years. Tweek didn’t like labels. He wanted to have multiple partners, didn’t want to catch feelings. Things didn’t turn out that way, but Craig supposes it’s better to have let him go out and be crazy for all those years instead of waiting at home crying. They were upfront and honest about those things at least. And well, Craig didn’t really wanna date the boy who did cocaine with strangers in club bathrooms anyway. 

 

They just sort of grew together, Tweek wanting to spend time together more and slowly falling in love for real. Craig would actually say he’s been in love for a long time, but he pushed it away from the surface as best he could. Tried to move on with his life and not dwell on Tweek, the free spirit. Tweek couldn’t stay away from  _ him,  _ and that was weird. Tweek confessed to him, drunk last New Year’s Eve, that he was in love. That he wanted to be together, that it was hurting his soul going out every night and wishing he was coming home to Craig. 

 

Tweek didn’t stop going out, or turning up and suggesting spontaneous adventures. He just did it less and more often snuggled up with Craig in bed with the cats. Sometimes he’d come home early from a night out because he’d just spent the whole time thinking about how he wanted to be home, with Craig. Craig never points out that technically it's Craig’s home, that Tweek doesn’t live there, and instead feels warm and fuzzy over the fact that Tweek seems to think  _ Craig  _ is home. 

 

So they’d had their one year anniversary this New Year’s Eve and now Valentine’s Day is fast approaching. It isn’t their first Valentines together but it is their first after things had settled down some. Tweek still wanted to party last Valentine’s, and they’d done dinner and then gone clubbing (Not Craig’s ideal date, but it had been fun, despite the lack of romance.). 

 

This year they’re just doing the dinner, and then they’ll probably just spend the night at Craig's place together. A quiet night in. It’s a dream come true really.

 

—

 

Tweek is the one who organised the date. He was on a kick of trying to prove he could be romantic “and stuff.” It’s kind of nice, seeing as it’s not like Tweek did much actual woo-ing when they first got together. It was more of a case of Tweek being like, “Okay, I’m ready.” Tweek is trying to do Valentine’s for real this year. He wants Craig to turn up and be swept off his feet - or at least those were his words. Craig isn’t expecting miracles, but he appreciates the effort nonetheless.

 

He puts real effort into getting ready though, actually does his hair and leaves his hat at home. He spends too much time thinking about his outfit when it ends up just being a navy button up and slacks. He frets a little, feeling weirdly nervous but also excited. Butterflies swarm in his belly. He isn’t used to this.

 

Tweek comes to “pick him up” even though they are walking to the restaurant. Craig told him he didn’t have to, but apparently that’s part of the romance. So when Tweek actually arrives Craig is buzzing, so excited to finally get the date of his dreams. Tweek is smiling in the doorway. He’s a little quiet but he brings Craig in for a hug and a kiss before handing him a small bouquet. 

 

“I know it’s cliché,” he says, “but I know you like roses, so…”

 

“I love them,” Craig assures. “I got you a gift but I’ll give it to you after dinner.”

 

“Sure,” Tweek says with a nod. He looks a little pale, Craig notices.

 

“You okay?” he asks.

 

“Uh-huh,” says Tweek. “I’ve got a bit of a headache but uh, I’m sure some water will make me feel better.” 

 

“Okay,” Craig replies, and he takes Tweek’s hand in his and they set off.

 

—

 

Tweek’s idea of romantic ends up being Outback Steakhouse but Craig isn’t really bothered because, well, Tweek  _ had  _ an idea in the first place. Like, last Valentine’s Tweek had just wanted to get McDonald’s drunk at like, three AM. This was a big change, a good change. 

 

Tweek held his hand firmly the entire time as they entered and were seated. Like he had to be sure, he had to let everyone know they were together. It was nice - Tweek did that a lot sometimes. Sometimes he’d just jump on Craig and be like  _ “my  _ boyfriend,” because he’d never had someone to call his own before. Craig was happy to be claimed. It was a nice kind of different. 

 

“I love you, man,” Tweek blurts almost as soon as they sit down. “I’m so glad we’re here, spending Valentine’s together, you know?”

 

“I love you too,” Craig says with a slight laugh. “Of course.”

 

“It’s just, I know that last year wasn’t really what you wanted so…”

 

“I still had fun though, I just want to do more grown up things. I’m boring I guess,” he says with a shrug. “I like being with just you, and the quiet.”

 

“I like it too, I think. It’s been more than a year, you and me, but like… I’m still not sure I’m doing it right?” Tweek says, and he reaches across the table for Craig’s hand. Craig lets his fingers slot in, safe and warm.

 

“You’re doing just fine Tweek, there’s no real wrong way. Just don’t cheat or lie I guess?” he offers. Craig feels like if Tweek can really commit to being with him for a year already, then the danger of him cheating really has diminished. Craig isn’t worried. 

 

“Yeah well, you just deserve the nicest Valentine’s,” he says, smile curling at his lips. 

 

“We should probably look at the menus though,” Craig suggests. “The waiter will probably be round soon.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Tweek says, going a little paler, ashen almost, “I forgot.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Craig asks again, pressing further with his gaze. 

 

“Fine,” Tweek says, waving him away before hiding behind a menu.

 

Craig sighs before perusing the wine list briefly. He hopes Tweek is having a good time, despite whatever is going on.

 

By the time the waitress comes over they’re both ready to order, and the whole interaction doesn’t take very long. Tweek doesn’t get steak, or wine, which surprises Craig a fair bit. Even though he’s calmed down from cocaine in bathrooms, Tweek still likes a drink with dinner, and why go to a steakhouse to not order steak? Wasn’t that why Tweek wanted to come here? He smiled at his date awkwardly as he handed the menus back to the waitress. 

 

“Should I not have ordered wine?” he asks. “I wasn’t sure if-“

 

“It’s fine,” Tweek dismisses. “Wine just makes a headache worse. Water is fine for me, dude.”

 

Craig lets it go, for now. But he stores the information in the back of his brain, for later. He has almost forgotten about it by the time their food actually arrives as the conversation between Tweek and himself has been smooth and pleasant, as it should be. Perhaps whatever nerves Tweek had were finally ebbing away. The only odd thing Craig really notices is Tweek taking many, tiny sips of the table water, like he can’t stomach more than a drop at a time- another thing to file away for later he supposes. 

 

Craig is actually really hungry. He’d really only had time for a light lunch at work so he’s pretty excited to get his food. The waitress gives a spiel about if they need anything else to flag her down, while Craig’s mouth waters as he looks at his food. Tweek, on the other hand, is staring at his with wide eyes. While Craig doesn’t waste any time digging in, Tweek still pushes things around his plate half heartedly. 

 

Tweek goes proper white as Craig begins to cut into his steak, like a real ghost white. All the colour drains from him and he closes his eyes, as if he’s trying to will something away. And then it happens - Tweek is gone faster than lightning and Craig is staring at an empty seat opposite. He puts his fork down to vaguely follow where Tweek might have gone, though he has an idea already.

 

As he suspects, he finds Tweek in the bathroom, kneeling in an open stall, still retching. Craig bends down carefully and rubs his back. This isn’t the first time he’s seen Tweek puke, after all. 

 

“Hey, I’m here,” he says quietly, hoping he sounds soothing.

 

“Nooo,” Tweek moaned. “No, dude go back an enjoy your food.”

 

“Not while you’re in here sick,” Craig insists. 

 

“It’s okay, I’ve been feeling rough all day I just… man, that meat really didn’t smell good.” He sighs defeatedly.

 

“Tweek, why didn’t you just say? We didn’t have to come out if you’re feeling sick dude?” Craig replies, making sure to keep rubbing Tweek’s back so he knows not to feel guilty, that this is okay. This is what being in an actual long term relationship is all about, seeing each other through everything, not putting on a show. 

 

“Because I didn’t want to ruin it like I did last year. I’ve been thinking a lot about stuff since then and now and like, I want to be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had,” he says. “I wanted to really make you happy.”

 

“Tweek, you do okay? like every day of this relationship - you make me happy. It doesn’t need to be all saved up for one day okay? You aren’t ruining anything, I love you.” Craig presses a kiss to the top of Tweek’s head, ignoring the vomit smell the stall has taken on. 

 

“I love you too,” he mumbles.

 

“I’m gonna go pay, then get us an Uber okay? I’m taking you home,” Craig says, pulling out his phone. 

 

Tweek doesn’t answer- instead, he hurls again.

 

—

 

Craig gets his meal to go- it’s really not the worst thing in the world having to heat it up again. He’s eaten much worse meals, especially when he was still in college. He eats his food while Tweek showers, and after that he gets Tweek to snuggle up in his bed. Craig doesn’t really mind doing things like making sure Tweek has buckets or making him ginger tea. All those things are fine with him - they come with the territory. 

 

He’s glad that Tweek spends so much time at his place, as his cats are now very attached., and they often sense when someone is unwell or upset. They all curl around Tweek like they want to help him. Craig almost feels like they’re a family.

 

Craig mostly just stays beside him in the bed. He lets Tweek pick what they watch on tv and only really gets up when Tweek needs something. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m sick on Valentine’s Day,” Tweek croaks before snuggling closer in. He rests his head on Craig’s chest and wraps his arms around. “I love you, and I really don’t deserve you.”

 

“Don’t talk like that,” Craig says quietly. “We have an excuse to go on another fancy date now.”

 

Tweek laughs in response. “You can pick the place, if you want?” 

 

“Wherever you are is fine,” Craig hums, stroking Tweek’s hair.

 

“Yeah,” he mumbles in return. “Wherever you are is fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
